<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sister/Sister by Ghostofst4rm4n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347312">Sister/Sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n'>Ghostofst4rm4n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Orphan Black (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Dirty Paul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck between duty to her mission, and duty to herself, Helena looks for guidance on this the holiest of holidays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena &amp; Sarah Manning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>September 2020 Prompts Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sister/Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring towards the window and watching the rain slide down against the dirty fogged up glass, Helena began to pray. It had been a long time since she had last decided to bring her hands together and offer up a prayer. It just felt fitting to do so now.</p><p>The nuns at the convent had told her that today was the day that Jesus was born, and that was cause for celebration. She knew otherwise. It was actually a time for indulgence, and vice. Two off a list of many she was told never to enjoy. Regardless, she decided now would be a good time as any to pray. Not for baby Jesus in all his infant like power. No. She wanted to pray for her sister.</p><p>
  <i>Sarah.</i>
</p><p>She missed her sister. She yearned to be close to her. But she knew she couldn’t. Shouldn’t. There was the mission. Only the mission. This left no room for family. She wanted to enjoy the day like a normal sister. She wanted to make jokes, and open presents, and apologize for clogging the toilet as a prank. The mission didn’t leave room for that kind of happiness she thought.</p><p>She prayed one day it would not have to be like this. That she would not have to choose between being loved and killing. She didn’t know if there would be a chance to just be a family. </p><p>Her hair was matting and dripping into her eyes now, and her coat was now fully soaked through. She must have been standing there for hours watching Sarah and her dirty, nasty man friend make love. She stepped back and knocked over a garbage bin. As it crashed tot he ground, Sarah pushed her companion off of her and ran over towards the window.</p><p>“What is it?” Her dirty, nasty man friend called out.</p><p>“It- nothing babe.” Sarah turned back slowly and moved away from the window.</p><p>Helena sidled from behind a bush in the driveway, shivering as she just began to notice the cold. “Next year sistrah… I hope it will just be me and you. Then we can open our presents together.”</p><p>Moving back from the window, she tossed a small box wrapped in newspaper on top of the turned over waste bin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>